Diner Dash 5: BOOM!
Diner Dash 5: BOOM! is the awaited 5th installment of Diner Dash. This game features many bonuses and is graphically upgraded. A Collector's Edition and Strategy Guide Edition were released along with the normal package. Story At midnight, a mysterious person arrives at Flo's Diner and scrubs off the 'fat' of Flo's fat-free breakfast promotion, the next morning Flo & Cookie arrive and open the diner only to dodge a massive tsunami of customers when Flo & Cookie see that the promotion reads "Free Breakfast." Mr. Big arrives at the remains of the destroyed diner and declares that he will buy the land out if Flo can't rebuild her diner within a week. Hal the Hungry Man then promises Flo he will help to rebuild the diner if she can find his handymen, so Flo and Cookie set off... Starting at Avenue Flo, Flo and Cookie serve many customers & townies to fund Hal's rebuilding of the diner, after successfully conquering weather mishaps and a broken hydrant, Flo and Cookie get the word from Hal that more of his handymen are in Squid Row's Carnival. Flo and Cookie arrive to serve Squid Row's newest customers: Clowns and find Hal's handymen. After completing their shifts in Squid Row, Flo and Cookie set off to Thyme Square for the parade where more of Hal's men are. Flo and Cookie come to Thyme Square during the nighttime hours and serve the people of the parade. Flo and Cookie complete their time in Thyme Square and Hal informs then that more of his handymen are in DinerTown U for the big game. Flo and Cookie come to collect Hal's handymen at the university grounds, but are almost stopped by a trio of Mr. Big's Lawyers, when Flo and Cookie outsmart them (with Grandma Florence's help) Flo agrees to serve the Lawyers. As they finish at the university Hal tells them that Flo's Diner is finally complete! Everyone at DinerTown is at the diner to celebrate the grand reopening but Mr. Big is outraged they managed to do it quickly and puts his backup plan into motion, pressing a switch, Mr. Big springs large advertisements for Flo's Diner, attempting to rope customers to destroy the diner again. Flo & Cookie serve the customers and are enjoyed by the success, watching the TV, Flo and Cookie laugh as they see a malfunction at Big Corp which causes a sign to say free money. Hordes of people run into Big Corp causing it to explode, causing Mr. Big to scream. Restaurants With Flo's Diner destroyed, Flo and Cookie become a portable restaurant until Flo's Diner is fixed, they traverse through 4 districts of town. Avenue Flo Flo and Cookie set up their 1st location on their home turf, Avenue Flo, as with all games you will learn the basics of this game and it's new features. Flo will upgrade the neighborhood to make it more comfortable with repairs, greenery and decoration. The hazard here is rain and you must pull up umbrellas before the countdown or people will leave. Squid Row Flo and Cookie's 2nd stop is in Squid Row, more specifically, at the circus of the district. Upgrades are themed to amusement park style and these shifts introduce the Salad Bar. This place also introduces the windy hazard and you must clip down the tables or the customers will leave. Thyme Square Flo and Cookie's 3rd stop brings them to Thyme Square at booming bright light hours of the night. The upgrades here center around making the place more flashy, and the hazard here is malfunctioning wire boxes. Around the 4 corners of the area boxes will go off, if Flo doesn't fix them in time customers will leave. DinerTown U Flo and Cookie's final stop brings them to DinerTown U, which is a college for students, the upgrades center around making the place more fresh and schoolish. This area introduces earthquakes, which shake the ground and cause your customers to leave, customers ordering at the salad bar are not affected. Flo's Rebuilt Diner Flo and Cookie have finally made it, back to their beloved home, as always the final restaurant is the hardest and Flo's Diner lives up to it. The appearance of the diner is based on how you customize it, there are no upgrade except for equipment upgrades and the hazard for Flo's Diner is all the hazards together. Customers #5 brings back some old customers and newer ones, some do not return in this game. New *'Hospital worker' - Young, moderate and patient, they are basically a male version of Young Ladies *'Clown' - Clowns who eat, tip and order a moderate, they will start juggling and hypnotize nearby customers, bring Flo over to them so they will stop. *'Lawyer' - Impatient and orders fast, they tip very high if they are happy enough. If you seat 2 groups of lawyers next to each other they will begin to argue and cause disturbance. *'Librarian' - Patient and tip well, they order moderately and will mitigate nearby noise disturbance, useful is you seat them near customers who will cause disturbance. Returning Returning to #5, they are graphically updated and now have different appearances. *'Young lady' - A perfectly balanced customer, they wear flowers on their heads. *'Hungry man' - Eats fast and will order a second meal, tips moderately and is nicely patient. *'Business woman' - Impatient but tip very high, order and eat fast. They wear headbands. *'Senior' - Slow to order and eat, tip lowly but is very patient, their hair is now crooked a tiny bit. *'Tourist'- Eats and orders moderately, impatient but tips high, they will request a photo which increases their moods. They wear hats on their heads and are now much older *'Celebrity' - Impatient, eats and orders moderately, they tip extremely high and will starstruck nearby customers for a bonus. They now wear golden necklaces. *'Bookworm' - Patient, orders and eats slowly and tips moderately, if hurt by noise disturbance it will break 1 full heart. They now appear much older. *'Jogger' - Eats, orders and tips moderately, they are not affected by noise and now wear different jackets. *'Lovebird' - Eats and orders slowly, they are patient and tip moderately, they will smooch causing disturbance if left unattended for awhile. They now wear sunglasses. *'Cellphone addict - '''Eats and orders fast, not patient but tip very high, will cause noise disturbance with their cellphones. They no longer have their eyes closed when happy. New Features Flo's Diner Customization Every few levels of each restaurant (except the 5th being the diner itself) Hal will appear with progress of the Diner and it's rebuilding. There are categories to choose from, with different patterns and colours. You play the Flo's Diner you customized after DinerTown U, you are able to go back and customize it differently. *Sidewalk - Level 1 Avenue Flo *Flooring - Level 7 Avenue Flo *Exterior Finish - Level 1 Squid Row *Patio Finish - Level 5 Squid Row *Exterior Wall - Level 9 Squid Row *Deck Railing - Level 1 Thyme Square *Interior Decor - Level 5 Thyme Square *Front Door - Level 7 Thyme Square *Lighting - Level 1 Dinertown University *Entrance - Level 9 Dinertown University Hazards New to series is hazards, there are 2 types of hazards: Environmental Hazards and Table Hazards. Environmental hazards come in the form of rain, wind, malfunction and earthquakes. Flo's Rebuilt Diner incorporates all the hazards. To avoid an environmental hazard, you must click Flo over to the tables to keep them safe (or electrical box) before the countdown goes to 0, if there are any customers when the countdown goes to zero, they will all leave costing you. Table hazards happen at a certain table and will begin to drain the customers of their mood slowly, to fix this hazard one must find Hal the Hungryman and drag him over to the table and place him in the red outline of his shadow. Bonus Levels Special levels that can only be accessed after you complete the corresponding restaurant, they are only available in the '''Collector's Edition' and have very high goals with bigger shift times. It has been reported by players that the DinerTown U Bonus Level expert goal is unachieveable, although a slew number of players have also reported that it is viable if you chain the snacks correctly. FaceBook Sneakers Every time you complete a restaurant a gift of sneakers will be available to gift to other friends who also have Diner Dash 5: BOOM, they can also gift you sneakers. Facebook Sneakers are necessary to complete 2 awards. Upgrades Returning to Boom! is upgrades, every level after the first one of each restaurant, the player has the option of upgrading several equipment, in addition to equipment the player can also hire help but only for 1 level. Some upgrades are important more than others so it's wise to save up. Fast Shoes Pro *"Speed up Flo's Footwear to take care of Business even Faster" *Level 1 - $750 Fast Shoes Elite *"Speed up Flo's Footwear to move faster than ever" *Level 2 - $7500 Stove Top Pro *"Speed up Cookie's Stove Top for faster Meal Prep" *Level 1 - $7500 Stove Top Elite *Level 2 -$10,000 Auto Umbrella *"Save time during sudden showers with automatic umbrellas" *Cost - $25,000 Fast Menus *"This newly styled menu helps customers order faster" *Level 1 - $5,000 Quencher Pro *"This Pro dispenser fills the drink pitcher even faster." *Level 1 - $5,000 Quencher Elite *"This Elite dispenser fills the drink pitcher faster than ever." *Level 2 - $7,500 Bus Lights *"Boost the happiness of any group seated in the Bus Stop with these Dancing Lights." *Cost - $5,000 Podium Pro *"Speed up the Podium for a faster customer mood boost." *Level 1 - $7500 Podium Elite *"Speed up the Podium for the fastest customer mood boost ever." *Level 2 - $10,000 Radio *"Boost the happiness of any group on the Fire escape with this Radio" *Cost - $5,000 Trampoline *"Get Flo to the Fire Escape and back in a Jiffy." *Cost - $5,000 Karma *"*For Today Only* Karma will keep customers happy while they wait" *Cost - $20,000 Tony *"*For Today Only* Tony will provide Flo with an extra set of hands." *Cost - $20,000 Quinn *"*For Today Only* Quinn will keep the salad bar stocked for Flo" *Cost - $20,000 Collector's Edition A Collector's Edition of #5 was made available immediately after launch of the normal version and S'trategy Guide Edition'. Players of Collector's Edition were treated to more features and bonus goodies. Medals Medals are awards that can be earned by fulfilling the requirements. Note: FaceBook is required to collect 2 medals. Burgeoning Expert *Earn this medal by completing the Tutorial in level 1 Friend of Avenue Flo *Earn this medal by completing all 10 levels of the Avenue Flo Restaurant. Friend of Squid Row *Earn this medal by completing all 10 levels of the Squid Row Restaurant. Friend of Thyme Square *Earn this medal by completing all 10 levels of the Thyme Square Restaurant. Friend of Dinertown University *Earn this medal by completing all 10 levels of the Dinertown University Restaurant. Friend of Flo's *Earn this medal by completing all 10 levels of the Flo's Diner Restaurant. Elite Decorator *Earn this medal by completing the decorating of Flo's new Restaurant. 100 Drinks Served *Earn this medal when you serve 100 Drinks in the Game. 100 Townies Reunited *Earn this medal when you reunite 100 Townies with their groups. 100 Total Table Matches *Earn this medal when you correctly color match 100 tables to customers. All Expert Scores *Earn this medal when you earn an expert score for every level of each Restaurant. All Super Sneakers *Earn this medal by having your friends gift you all 5 sneakers via Facebook Connect. The Total Package *Earn this medal by completing all levels in the game and earning all other medals. Citizen of the Year *Earn this medal when you finish re-decorating Flo's Diner. Gallery diner dash 5.jpg diner dash 5 page 2.jpg diner dash 5 page 3.jpg diner dash 5 page 4.jpg Hal'srebuild1.jpeg Avenueflo.jpeg Sr1.jpeg Dtu1.jpeg Flo'sdiner1.jpeg Category:Diner Dash series Category:Dash series